


VALIDATION (WHAT SUITS YOU)

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nobody Reads My Tags, Not porn, Other, Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags | No One Reads My Tags, i think, idk - Freeform, kind of, kind of/sort of, poetry about porn, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/gifts).



Porn is porn  
No matter what sex  
Maybe it’s gay  
If that’s what seems best

It might be hetero   
That’s just great!  
Maybe your gay ship  
That’s not up for debate

Whether oral, anal,   
a combination of two  
Vaginal or masturbation,  
if that’s what suits you.

Some are terrible  
Some are great  
Some are fantasies  
Where two girls copulate.

Whatever the media  
Written, video, or otherwise  
Porn doesn’t discriminate  
It doesn’t disguise.

Find your video  
Or lyrical rhyme  
Make your own  
Then it’s yours, not mine!

Customize, fantasize  
Find what suits you  
Maybe it’s happy  
If that’s what you do.

Maybe it’s sad  
Angst, fluff, or crack  
Sometimes the genres  
Flow better than that.

Maybe your character  
Has a first time  
Or maybe, just maybe,  
It’s the last before goodbye.

Sometimes it’s two  
One, three, and more  
Maybe it’s none  
It’s not always a bore.

It may be a recollection  
Of the greatest skanks  
Or a collection   
For ones with snakes.

It could be yours  
Either prompt or plot bunny  
And when they mate  
It sometimes seems funny.

Maybe you read  
Maybe you don’t  
In another language  
Wo du wohnst.

Maybe fanfiction  
Icks you out   
Maybe videos  
Make you pout. 

Porn is porn  
Whatever it may say  
Whether it makes  
Or ruins your day.


End file.
